The electronic appliances are developing in the direction of miniaturization and micromation, and the requirements of integration level for integrated circuit board are increasing. The size of the space occupied by the electronic components will directly affect the size and integration level of the integrated circuit board. In the application, existing reed switch is usually welded on the integrated circuit board as a single electronic component, because the pins of the reed switch need to be bent before being welded on the integrated circuit board, however the pins of the reed switch are fine, and is not easy to shape, it is difficult to guarantee position tolerance after bending, and it is currently difficult to apply the reed switches to automatic welding machinery, the reed switches are welded manually. However, for the integrated circuit board of high integration level, the reed switches are applied widely and generally, a single integrated circuit board is likely to use more than one reed switches, using manual welding operations can guarantee stability and precision welding, but the production efficiency is low, and this procedure takes a lot of labor and working hours, which is time-consuming, costly, and difficult to meet the market requirements.